1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which includes a substrate member and at least one light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a light emitting device which includes light emitting elements arranged on a flexible substrate member (see JP2005-322937A). The light emitting device described in JP2005-322937A can be rolled up during the transportation, and also can be cut in a desired size for use.